Seishun Kyousoukyoku
by Yummie
Summary: I can't really give this a summary without giving the story away so just read and review! OrochiXOC some SasuXOC later on
1. Silence And Then!

**Disclaimer  
I do not own naruto or any of the character's. However, I do own Hikaru and all her jutsu's etc etc. All other OC's belong to their creator's unless otherwise stated.**

Seishun Kyousoukyoku  
Chapter One  
Silence, and then!

Tanshin. Meaning, **Alone.**

Alone.  
_adj.  
_1. Being apart from others; solitary.  
2. Being without anyone or anything else; only.  
3. Considered seperately from all others of the same class.  
4. Being without equal; unique.  
_  
Alone, can mean many thing's and it can be writen, in many different ways. Lonely, lonesome, solitary, outcast. And, in many different languages. Tanshin, yksin, solus, seul and other's._

Alone is what people feel, when their surrounded by other's, screaming, but... noone even turns to face them, or even spare them a glance.

Alone, is exisiting, not living.

Alone, is one of the worst kind of feeling's you can have.

Alone, is like being un-needed, and evenworse.

**Un-wanted.**

'In life, if we are not wanted or needed. We only exsist, not live. In life, everything happen's for a reason. In life, destiny only choses what happen's, we deicde how long it lasts, or how good the outcome is.'

Hikaru had alway's known she wasn't orignally from Konoha, infact she knew she was from Kirigakure. Why she was in Konoha she hadn't a single clue. She had been told that she was found outside the gate's of Konoha as a small baby, not much older than a few month's. Of course, baby's just can't raise themselves, so the third decided to look after her. Which in some way's, make's her related to Konohamaru, but only by paper not by blood, she didn't exactly care though. He had looked after her since she was a kid, she really owed her life to him, and did class them as her family. Eventhough, she knew she was from Kirigakure no sato, originally.

Being the oldest in the class, by a year often had it's ups. She was the tallest, and she found it easier to learn some of the thing's. She had found she was natrually gifted at being a kunoichi, since she learnt most jutsu's upon seeing them once, the harder one's normaly twice. She was the most skilled in Taijutsu, and weapons fighting. Though her nin and gen jutsu weren't too unforutntate, she was just more of the hand-to-hand type.

"Tomorrow all of your classmates will pass the final and graduate from the ninja academy, but the last two times this day came around, you flunked every course you'd taken in the scret arts!" Iruka yelled to a tied up Naruto. "So you chose now for your stupid tricks? You moron!"

"Sir, yes sir," Naruto said with no emotion in his voice while giving Iruka a weird look.

It obviously made Iruka snap because- "Today in class we'll be reviewing the henge no jutsu!"

"WHAAAAAT!" The class groaned.

"All you have to do is conjure a form that looks like me!" Iruka yelled again pointing to the front of the class.

"Next up, Hikaru," Iruka said as Hikaru gave a small smile and walked forward.

"Henge!" She said as she transformed with no seal.

"Good," Iruka marked off as she transformed back. "Next Uzumaki."

"This is all your fault," one of the kid's standing next to him said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said with his hand's on his hip's as he walked to the front of the class. 'This sucks.' "Well.. here goes," he sighed as he fiddled with his goggle's, then made a seal. "Henge!"

After the smoke cleared there stood a female version of Naruto, only she was naked with smoke covering, the feminine part's. 'That's... discusting,' Hikaru thought as Iruka flew back with a giant nosebleed.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!" Naruto laughed. "I call this one the sexy no jutsu!"

"How big a fool are you!" Iruka yelled. "You waste all your time and talent inventing these stupid trick's!"

'Poor Naruto,' Hikaru thought, though she couldn't help but laugh slightly. '... He did ask for it though.'

* * *

"For your final exam you must each generate a bunshin," Iruka explained as he stood infront of the class with one hand behind his back, and the other holding his clipboard. "Wait here until your name is called and then come next door."

'Bunshin's,' Naruto thought as he put his chin on his hand's. 'Why did it have to be bunshin's! That's my worst technique!'

"Naruto," Hikaru laughed softly from beside him. "Dai-jou-bu!"

"That's easy for you to say," Naruto mumbled.

Hikaru let out a small sigh. "Not everyone's good at everything. If you must know, I find the bunshin no jutsu fairly hard, well.. I found it hard. I just practiced hard at it." 'It's the only one I really had to practice with,' she thought with a slight laugh.

* * *

"Okay, Hikaru," Iruka said looking at her.

'Think clearly,' Hikaru thought as she made her seal. 'And-'

"Bunshin no jutsu!"

After the smoke cleared, Hikaru, Iruka and Mizuki noted there were now three of Hikaru, causing her to grin. "I guess practice really does make perfect."

"I guess you pass then," Iruka said as she grinned even more.

* * *

"Great job son! Your old man is proud!" One of the adult's gushed over their child as Naruto sat on a swing away from everyone, his eye's cast down.

"So now we're all adults!"

"Congratulations graduate! Tonight, mom's gonna cook up a feast!"

'.. Naruto..' Hikaru thought as she looked at him.

"Hey, isn't he the kid who-?" One female asked as Hikaru turned her attention to them.

"Yeah, that's him," a second answered. "The only one who failed."

"Serve's him right."

"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi...!" The second asked again. "I mean think about it, he is-"

"Don't even go there," the first hushed her as Naruto put his goggles back on.

'... Everyone's alway's so mean to Naruto,' Hikaru narrowed her eye's. '.. Even as children I remember sitting by myself on that swing and seeing him alone.'

"Iruka, could I have a word later?" The third asked asked, from near-by Hikaru as Naruto walked off.

"Of course," Iruka answered.

* * *

"What are you doing in my house, in the middle of the night!" The third asked as he found Naruto creeping around.

"Behold!" Naruto yelled. "The sexy no jutsu!"

"AGH!" The third yelled as Naruto laughed coyly then ran off, leaving the Third on the floor.  
"Now," Naruto said as he entered a room full of scroll's. "Which one is i-" He stopped as he looked at the sleeping figure to the side of him, he also noted she had a scroll in her hand's, which were rested on her lap. "What's... she doing?" He asked himself as she moved slightly. Naruto shook his head slightly and took the scroll from Hikaru's hand's. "O! This is it!" He grinned. 'Wonder what she was doing with it though,' he asked as he stood up and jumped out of the window.

"Uhh," she yawned as she sat up and streached, then noticed the scroll as missing, along with the fact the door was open. "What do you know," she mused as she put her hand's behind her head. "Naruto actually got here."

Standing up she walked into another room, yawning slightly she rubbed her eye's. "You should sleep."

"Uh," she said, turning around and finding the Third standing there. Eventhough he was more like a farther to her, she still called him grampa. "I was just about to head to bed, Jiisan," she yawned again as she smiled. "Oyasumi nasai," she said waving her hand slightly and walking off.

'... She's full of suprises,' he thought as he watched her figure dissapear.

* * *

"Konohamaru!" Hikaru yelled as she lleant on the doorway and found him face first on the floor. "Ebisu-san," she said shooting him a look. "You should look after him better- Ah, Naruto," she smiled looking at him then kneeling beside Konohamaru and helping him up.

"I get it!" Konohamaru said rubbing his head. "It's a trap.. Right!"

"Are you alright Konohamaru-kun?" Hikaru asked.

"And for the record!" Ebisu said pushing his glasses up. "There are no trap's here!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Who's the kid?"

"Kid!" Konohamaru asked as Hikaru laughed slightly. "Aha!" Konohamaru said. "So **you** tripped me! It was you right!"

Naruto growled slightly and grabbed him by the front of his top. "You fell over your own feet!"

"**Unhand him Naruto!**" Ebisu yelled. "That boy happen's to be the grandson of Hokage-sama!"

'So.. he's related to Hikaru-chan?' Naruto asked as he kept his fist clenched.

"So?" Konohamaru asked. "Take your best shot! I dare you!"

"... Konohamaru-kun," Hikaru laughed slightly.

'They alway's do this,' Konohamaru thought. 'Once they know I'm the Hokage's grandson. Too afraid of me? Just like master four eyes there, and everyone else in town... HAH!'

"Like I care stupid!" Naruto yelled as he hit Konohamaru and dropped him.

"WHA-T!" Ebisu yelled as Hikaru sighed and stood up again.

"Are you okay, Konohamaru-kun?" She asked as Naruto walked out. 

"UN! Nee-chan!" Konohamaru grinned and ran out of the door.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day," she gave a small chuckle and ran after him.

* * *

"Now," Hikaru said to herself as she folded her arm's. "He's obvious-"

"Quit following me stupid!" Naruto yelled pointing to Konohamaru. "I can see you right there!"

"Ahah," Hikaru said as she jumped off the roof and landed by Naruto.

"So," Konohamaru said lowering the sheet he had in front of him. "You managed to penetrate my disguise! Right! The rumour's of your prowess don't lie! Teach me your skill's! I'll become your disciple!"

"... What's with him?" Naruto asked as Hikaru laughed slightly.

"Don't mind Konohamaru-kun."

"Your related to him huh?"

"He's sort of like a little brother to me," Hikaru answered.

"You've gotta teach me that sexy no jutsu you used on my grandpa!" Konohamaru yelled. "Okay, Chief!"

'Ch-chief!' Naruto asked as Hikaru sighed and folded her arm's. "If, your going to stay with Naruto-kun," she said walking over to Konohamaru and messing up the small bit of hair. "Then there's no need for me to stay here."

"Nee-chan! Why don't you teach me to!" Konohamaru asked.

"Nope, I have to train," Hikaru replied as she jumped onto a roof and headed back.

"She alway's has to train," Konohamaru mumbled as he followed Naruto.

* * *

'... If Naruto teaches Konohamaru-kun that horrid technique,' Hikaru thought. 'I don't want to be around.'

Landing in an open field Hikaru gave a small laugh as she looked at all the puncture mark's on some of the target's, then pulled out a few kunai. "First up, target practice."


	2. The Tie's That Bind Us

_Disclaimer  
I do not own Naruto or any of the character's shown. However I do own Hikaru and all other OC's unless otherwise stated. I also own her jutsu's._

Just a quick note. If you want any word translated that I use, just ask and I'll tell you what it mean's.

**Seishun Kyousoukyoku  
Chapter two  
The tie's that bind us**

Streaching, Hikaru let out a small yawn as she rested her chin on her hand. "Naruto! What're you doing here!" One of the kid's yelled as they walked past Naruto, who was sitting infront of Hikaru. "Class today is only for the student's who didn't fail."

"What!" Naruto yelled back as he pointed to his hitai-ate. "Can't you see the hitai-ate!"

"Excuse me," A voice intterupted as the pair looked over to see a girl with pinak hair and green eye's standing there. She wore a red dress like thing with short's underneath, and wore her hitai-ate like a hair ribbon. "May I pass?"

'S... S.. Sakura-chan!' Naruto thought.

_Haruno Sakura. A total babe, but that's the problem..._

Hikaru sighed and rolled her eye's at the younger Genin. She, didn't get on too well with Sakura, but they didn't not get on either. Hikaru just found Sakura, "Too obssesed with Uchiha". That's what she would usualy answer if someone asked why the pair didn't get on. 

'No way..' Naruto thought. '... She want's to sit next to me?'

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she put one hand on her hip and pointed to Sasuke. "Move it! I'm trying to get around you!"

"Sakura," Hikaru said dryly. "If Sasuke wanted to sit by you, he would've saved you a seat, near the front. Now make like a fly and buzz off."

"Grrr," Sakura huffed glaring at her.

_Hikaru-chan! A girl who doesn't get on with Sakura-chan well, she also tend's to compete with Sasuke to. She's second in the class, and from what I've seen she's really strong. She's sort of lazy at time's and doesn't really take being a kunoichi seriously._

Hikaru let out a long sigh as she rested her chin on both of her hand's and stared at the front of the room, a blank sort of look in her eye's. 'I hate being cooped up like this, hayaku, Iruka-sensei.'

'There he is!' Naruto thought as he looked to the boy he sat next to. He had dark blue coloured hair and black eye's. He wore a blue top and white arm warmer's and white shorts. 'The class heart throb!'

_Uchiha Sasuke! Think's he's so cool, I hate that guy!_

Sasuke shifted his eye's slightly and noticed Naruto staring at him. "You want something?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto asked. "Are you talkin' to me?"

Sakura grinned slightly and jumped on Naruto, squishing him down infront of her. "Good morning Sasuke! Is this seat taken?"

'Sakura look's like she's in total ecstasy,' Naruto thought, glaring at Sasuke. 'What's so great about him? I just don't get it!'

Jumping on the desk infront of Sasuke, Naruto proceeded to glare at Sasuke making Hikaru laugh slightly. "Don't get too close Naruto, you may get Uchiha cooties."

"Grr, urusai you!" Sakura glared at her, then at Naruto. "Naruto you jerk!" She yelled again. "Leave Sasuke alone!"

"Get lost," Sasuke growled.

"Hmph."

"Hit him Sasuke!" Some of the girls cheered as Hikaru shifted her chin onto a single hand, amused at what was going on.

"Hunh?" One of the boy's infront asked as he put his arm on the desk behind him, knocking Naruto forward. "Oh, sorry!" He said turning around.

"Um... umm," Sakura stuttered as Hikaru snickered at the scene of Naruto and Sasuke's lip's stuck to each other.

"Naruto you piece of crap!" Sasuke yelled clutching his throat. "You are dead!"

"Poison!" Naruto spat. "My mouth is ruined!"

'ACK!' Naruto thought stopping what he was doing. '.. Blood lust.'

"It was an accident I swear!" Naruto protested to Sakura who was cracking her knuckles.  
"Naruto," she growled. "You make me sick."

* * *

"From this day forward you are no longer mere student's of ninjutsu but full fledged shinobi," Iruka said standing infront of the class as Hikaru sweatdropped at the beaten up Naruto. "But amoung, the rank's of the shinobi you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of the official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will now begin by dividing you into three-man team's and one four. Each team will be mentored by a Jounin, a more senior ninja. Who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignment's."

'Three man cells?' Sasuke asked. 'Sound's like too many.'

'It's perfect!' Sakura thought. 'I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!'

'So long as I'm partnered with Sakura... I'll take anyone else,' Naruto thought resting his chin on his hand. '... Except Sasuke!'

'.. Team's?' Hikaru sighed. '... How annoying.'

"I made the selection's so that each cell's abilities would be approximatly equal," Iruka explained as the class yelled. "Next cell number, seven! Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto."

'YES!' Naruto cheered as Sakura hung her head.

"Hikaru and Uchiha Sasuke."

'YAY!' Sakura mentally cheered.

'... Damn,' Hikaru sighed.

'.. Kuso,' Naruto cursed.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Sasuke. "What were you thinking of! Saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself.. With that loser!"

"Of the twenty-eight of you," Iruka replied standing with his hand's on his hip's. "Sasuke has the best grade's... Naruto you would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance your different strength's.. That's why you ended up together."

"Hmph," Sasuke said looking away from Naruto. "Just don't drag me down, dunce!"

"What did you call me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto," Hikaru sighed.

'... Aww.. They'll work it out, even Naruto,' Iruka thought as Sakura beat Naruto on the head and Hikaru glared at her for doing so.

"Sakura leave him alone!"

"You stay out of this!"

"Make me!"

"Okay everyone," Iruka said ignoring them. "I'll be introducing the Jounin sensei's this afternoon. Until then your dismissed."

* * *

"Naruto," Hikaru sighed sitting on the desk next to Sasuke. "Stand still."

"Why are we the only team, whose sensei hasn't shown up yet!" Naruto asked, pulling his head in front outside the door. "All of the other team's have already gone off with their sensei's. Even Iruka-sensei already left!"

"Hey!" Sakura said as Naruto grabbed a chair and stood on it. "What are you up to Naruto!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh," Naruto laughed, as he wedged an eraser in the door.

"Naruto," Hikaru sweatdropped.

"It's what he get's for making us late!" Naruto said as he jumped off the chair.

"Grow up," Sakura said with her hand's on her hip's. "I want nothing to do with it."

"Hmph," Sasuke said looking over. "Like a Jounin would fall for such obvious traps."

"Uh," Hikaru said as a hand appeared in between the door then opened it, causing the eraser to fall on his head.

Naruto stood there pointing at him, howling with laughter where as Hikaru jumped off the desk and snickered, while Sakura just stood there timidly. "I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto..."

'Is he really a Jounin?' Sasuke asked as the Jounin held the eraser in his hand.

"Hmm... How shall I put this?" He asked. "Based on my first impression I'd have to say... I hate you."

* * *

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselve's," The jounin said to the four Genin.

"Like what?" Sakura asked from beside Sasuke.

"You know the usual," the jounin said putting his hand's in the air. "Your favortie thing, what you hate most. Dream's, ambition's, hobbie's, stuff like that."

"Help us out here sensei," Naruto said. "You go first show us how it's done."

"That's right," Sakura agreed. "After all you're a complete stranger to us, a mystery."

"... And you don't look much like a Jounin either," Hikaru added.

"Oh... Me?" He asked. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his like's and dis-like's. My dream's for the future are none of your buisness.. But anyway, I have lot's of hobbies."

"Hey, he said alot," Hikaru said flatly. "But all we really learnt was his name."

"Now it's your turn," Kakashi said. "Starting with you on the right."

"Me right?" Naruto asked fiddling with his hitai-ate. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treat's me to ramen at the Ichiraku noddle bar! What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to one day be a better Shinobi than Hokage-sama and then all the villager's will have to acknowledge my exsistance at last."

'Well,' Kakashi thought. 'Hasn't he turned out interesting.'

"My hobbie's are prank's and practical joke's I guess," Naruto finished.

"I see," Kakashi said as he scratched his head. "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke started. "There are plenty of thing's that I hate. But I don't see that it matter's, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seem's pointless to talk about "dreams"... That's just a word..." He paused. "But what I do have is determination, I plan to restore my clan and there's someone I have sworn to... Kill."

'Sure hope that it's not me,' Naruto thought pulling a face.

'I thought as much,' Kakashi thought,

'...' Hikaru however had no comment on it, she just kept her eye's fixated on the ground below her, with a somewhat distant look in her eye's; not that you could really see.

"Okay, next."

".. I'm Hikaru," She started as she looked up and sighed, before closing her light pink eyes. "I like.. training and I dis-like... well.. I don't like talking about my dis-like's," she said as she mumbled something after. Letting out a small sigh breaking the pause she watched as a bird flew over head. "To be as free as a bird," she started again. "To fly away from my ties that make me a kunoichi... That is my dream..."

'... Why wouldn't she want to be a kunoichi?' Naruto asked looking at her.

'... Naruhodo,' Kakashi thought.

'... To be as free as a bird?' Sakura asked. '... Why wouldn't she be free to do what she want's?.. Within reason of course.'

'.. There is one thing I dis-like,' Hikaru added in thought. 'Two actually... but their both connected.'


End file.
